Serinity meets soul eater
by xxxstrawberrydevilxxx
Summary: When a girl named serinity is captured by hunters, lord shinigami brings her back and shows her to the school. But once there she causes trouble and doesn't even remember! Who is she and why does soul always blush when she's round?
1. Chapter 1

The sun laughing at the kids as they walked into DWMA. Strangely, it was only 6:30 in the morning. Black Star was gloating about how he will surpass god while maka glared. She wanted to maka chop him so hard but couldn't since lord Death appeared. Some students yawned, others complained and looked half asleep. "Kid, do you know why where here?" replied maka tilting her head. Kid sighed and looked away from the sandy blonde girl. "Father wants an old friend to meet us. But I don't know who it is or where she's from. Hopefully she's symmetrical. I'll show her that I am GOD! yelled black Star getting maka chopped while bleeding rapidly. Ladies and gentlemen! I would like you to meet my new friend~ Please don't be scared. She will not harm you replied Lord Death in his silly voice. Mummers were heard as a large iron container rolled by Lord Death. Maka tensed up a looked over to her partner, soul. He seemed upset over the container, even his jaw and fists were clenched tightly. Black Star was gritting his teeth and mumbling something. Whatever was in the container was making the air tense up. Two army guards walked in secured with guns and ammotion. One nodded and the other started opening the container. Steam came out of it as a dark shadow was forming in the mist. A body of a girl appeared falling to the floor. Blood was covered all over her, even a chain around her neck looked damaged. Sadly, chains were on her wrists showed the bruises that were forming. Everyone in the room held thier breathe while looking at the strange girl. The girls hair was short but her bangs covered some part of her eyes. She had soul's hair color but alot more lighter and silverish. Silence filled the air as the guards disappeared. "K-ki-ki-kid, What is sh-she? whispered Liz looking at the unmoving girl. "I don't know but she's not human. whispered kid not moving his gaze from the girl. "Stien, you said she'll be awake. replied Lord Death tilting his head. She should be, but you know how she is sighed stien lighting his cigeratte. Well, would calling her name or Reaper chopping her help? No, causing her to go to mental shock would kill us all. True, she can sense danger yet she got caught hunters. Well she hates spirit, why not use him as bait. Wha- Don't I get a say in this? Cried spirit loking nervously at the unmoving girl. Maka broke the silence and decided to speak everyones mind. "Lord Death, who is she? And why is not moving? Is she dangerous? Lord death looked at Stien then maka and clapped his hands together. Ah, In due time, maka-chan~ But everyone except Maka, Soul, kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Black Star and Tsubaki please stay. As everyone left, looked at the girl while black star started getting impatient. He jumped on stage and pratically threw the unmoving girl. Black Star! That was mean! yelled Tsubaki biting her lip. Nyahahahaha! She ain't so to- Before he could finish his sentence the girl was behind him with a blade to his throat. "Say that again, little boy. I killed thousands of your kind. And you think throwing me would hurt? purred the girl. Black star literally shit himself as he tried to hit her, she plunged her blade into his stomach and threw him off like a insect. Everyone stayed still, not knowing what to do. Not even patty said one word. "After all these years in this trapped inside this body. That blue baka set me free, how entertaining dumb people are these days. giggled the girl licking the blood off her blade. "Beloved-chan, stop hurting my students! We need them alive or you'll appear more. replied Lord Death glaring at beloved. Childs play. And with that the girl fell to the floor once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Father, how could you bring someone dangerous inside the school! yelled kid clenching his fists. She's normally sweet and lovable replied lord death. Stein got up and picked up the girl and disappeared. The group didn't ask questions, they just starred at stien leaving with the girl. The next day, class was normal till a smile appeared on Stein's face. A girl ran to the classroom unaware of students starring at her. She was the same girl that attacked black star!

Serinity-Chan, your late. You promised to be a good, but you already attacked a student. smiled Stein looking at the embarrassed girl. "That wasn't my fault cried serinity biting her lip. Well sit where ever you like. Maka-Chan will take you to her apartment later. And with that he went back to his lesson. Ehh, but she Stein-sempai! whined maka helplessly. Serinity saw soul and happily pounced on his desk. It was cracked right down the middle as soul gasped. Serinity cat like abilities activated and set the squirming boy on her lap.

Soul blushed like a christmas light while maka got irrated. Serinity laughed at the boy and hugged him. Maka couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antiques. When lunch came by the girl jumped out of her seat, pushed crona onto kid's weapon patty and was gone. Crona jumped off and cried out I'm so sorry! I don't know how to deal with this! patty laughed at crona and starred at the door.

Maka make sure Serinity doesn't cry. okay? And after that he rolled away without maka's complaining. I, Black Star shall make her my slave! Nyahahahahaha!

Dude, she almost killed you! Do you want to die? yelled soul glaring at his friend. The group went to lunch and saw serinity trying to break ox's head open. Yay! Your head is so shiny,nya~ Can I break it open? replied serinity tilting her head innocently.

No! I like my head on my shoulders! glared Ox. Your no fun! No wonder why kim-chan dumped you replied Serinity leaving a crying Ox behind her. Maka being stubborn, chucked her book at serinity's head. Usually it would hit but the book was caught by her? Wha- maka was dumbfounded as her friends.

Serinity looked back and smiled. Oh, maka-chan! Is this your book? replied serinity walking toward the group. Maka still looking dumbfounded shoot out of it. Ho-How did yo- Maka shutted up when she saw serinity's clueless look on her face.

Kid stepped in and patted the girl on the head. " , father wants us to protect you. So please refain from using your abilities. Serinity smiled and purred. Sure kid-kun~

Now that, that's settled. Let's go to my house. Your favorite death scythe is there. replied kid looking at the now childish girl. Yay! Uncle spirit is coming! Can I rip him apart? replied serinity tilting her head.  
Not but he will allow you to dress him up and give you piggy back rides. Yay! This will be like old times~ The group looked at kid like he was crazy. Then soul smiled and looked at the childish girl and smiled. "She kinda cute for a pyscho girl. Black star being a pervert whispered something in soul's ear. Soul blushed crimson red and punched black star on the head. Everyone looked over at soul who was blushing badly. "Ne soul-kun why are chu all red? replied Serinity looking at soul with concern. "Soul here was thinking about yo- before black star could anwser kid uppercutted him. And he went down, hard. What black star mean is that soul is glad that maka has a new friend. replied kid winking at soul. Soul played along and smiled. Yeah, tiny tits needs to have another girl since blaire is never home. replied soul cooly. Maka jumped kicked him in the face and pouted. Serinity laughed at them and starred at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl about fifteen years old, stood on the school's roof. Her hair was mid back as her crimson eyes scanned the groups of students walking into the school. The girl sighed and twirled her scythe waiting for her best friend to show up. Then, she saw a glimspe of a silver haired girl, excitedly, the girl jumped off the building as her bunny ears appeared and helped her land. "Serinity-chan, it's been so long! How are you? replied the girl hugging the confused girl. "I'm sorry, I don't know you. You must have the wrong person. smiled serinity. "You have to know me! You saved me from death! serinity-chan, please remember me... replied the girl, her bunny ears going down as she looked down sadly.

Don't be sad, usagi-chan! L-Let's go, to class. smiled serinity taking the bunny girl by her hand and ran to stein's class. Suddenly... 


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly a blue blur hit serinity in the face causing her to fall down. Before stien could say anything, usagi-chan punched the blur before he could open his mouth.

"GOD DAMNIT! HOW DARE YOU HIT GOD! yelled black star holding his nose from dripping blood. "Well, if you actually think with that pea sized brain, you would kn- before usagi could finish her sentence, she was sliced from her shoulder to hip with a silver bloodied incrusted scythe.

"Hmph, she should've known better than to open her mouth." sneered the silverette, kicking the dead girl towards black star. Clenching his fist tightly, as he tried to contain the anger he felt rising in him.

Oh? Is the pathetic ninja boy gonna TRY and hurt little old me? laughed the silverette, looking toward the others. Ah, i see your little friends are here to play~ I bet their blood tastes better than yours, faker~ Before the silverette could slice the blue ninja, Shinigami-sama hit her head, down she went in a flash.

The others shook in fear, as black star passed out after, beloved fell. "Sorry, kids! I didn't know if she was stable or not, but good job. replied shinigami-sama, talking in his silly voice like usual.

Why- before maka could speak, a black vortex appeared, and out came a black haired girl that looked exactly like serinity?!


	5. Chapter 5: Serinity

Why- before maka could speak, a black vortex appeared, and out came a black haired girl that looked exactly like serinity?!

Ah, silver-chan! It's good to see you~ replied shinigami-sama in his silly voice.

Silver? What kind of name is SILVER? replied hiro, glaring at the black haired girl.

Shut up, pipsqueak. smirked silver, holding a gaint black scythe.

O-okay. replied hiro nervously shitting his pants and causing crona to shiver in fear.

Miss. Silver-chan, please stop scaring my students. They mean you no harm and will prote-

Suddenly silver smirked and called upon her assisant.

Shatter-chan, please come out and play purred silver, making shivers run down everyones spine. Hi, silver-chan! What can I do for you today~ Replied the burnette, hugging a machete to her chest.

"First you can help me dispose of these pathetic insects and get my twin back. spat silver, glaring at the miesters and weapons.

"Now silver, please be reasonable. I'll give you strawberries if you be good." teased shinigami-sama, causing silver to smile and squeal in delight.

I wuv strawberries! exclaimed silver, unknownly dropping her scythe on the floor.

Then black star attacked...


	6. Chapter 6: Reawakening the inner demon

The first hit was struck as silver eyes turn red, black star plummeted into her arm as she blocked his powerful attack.  
You fool, you think that one pathetic attack would HURT me? Growled silver, pushing back against the attack, causing black star to fall.

S..sis…please stop whimpered Serinity, trying to get up from her weakened state.

Maka still stunned by what was happening, ran over to Serinity and helped her up.

Hehehe, looks like I found someone to play with giggled shatter-chan, swinging her scythe at maka but soul appeared just in time.

Soul growled as more pressure came on him, till shatter sliced at him and ripped him in half. Blood splashed on both girls with wide eyes as soul fell. Shatter-chan, was pleased, till she felt a disturbing powerful glow appear out of nowhere.

Before she could respond, Serinity attacked shatter in a gut chilling moment. Slamming into shatter-chan's stomache she coughed up blood in a stunned state.

"Shit, she's reawakening thought shatter-chan, laying on the ground feeling lifeless.

ENOUGH! Yelled shinigami-sama using his real voice for the first time on the girls.

I refuse to sit here and watch you three kill each other. Can't you get along? Silver your powerful and felt unloved for years but fighting your own twin is too much. And serenity, soul will be fine. Use your Sinclaire blood to heal him. And shatter-chan, please understand not to mess with the girls,okay? replied shinigami-sama sighing at the three trouble makers.

You're always ruining this! You think your the king of the dead? HA! Your nothing but a fake and i refuse to listen to you! I challenge you shinigami-kun and whoever wins does whatever they please to the winner spat silver not intently trying to make her last statement dirty to the guys that heard her.

Before she could respond ten cloaked people appeared out of dark portals, holding scythes and laughing.


	7. Author note

I don't know if i should continue this story. So i'm letting the fans decide. Also i would need a beta. But thats later news. If someone wants to be in it then just ask. I don't mind. :)


	8. Chapter 7: The other Sinclaires

Stop! In the name of the royalty guards! yelled a young woman voice as she put her cloak down revealing Sarika Sinclaire, the sluttest sinclaire alive.

Sarika-chan, stop out of this. Your not welcome glared the oldest twin,silver crossing her arms over her chest.

Stop, being such a brat! I came here to warn you about something. replied Sarika softly, trying to calm the short temptered twin.

Well what is it? And can't you see I was about to fight lord Death himself? spat Silver, not realizing she was angering the pinkette.

pffff, you fight LORD DEATH?! Hahahahahaha, that's the most idiotic thing you've done since you stopped stuffing your bra at age 11! laughed Sarika, making the short tempered twin, glare daggers at her in fury.

Least, I didn't get super drunk and almost fucked the ugliest NERD in the world of the Sinclaires! spat Silver, smirking at the now embarrassed pinkette.

As the two Sinclaire fought and told huge secrets about the other, Lord Death shook his head in amusement and just let the girls fight.

Uhh, Father. Shouldn't we stop this? It could cause crona to lose it,u know... questioned kidd, worrying about crona's safety.

Ahh, in good time my son. Besides, you finally get to meet the nine Sinclaires that are the leader of the world.

The one in the greyish black cloak is Sarika Sinclaire. She can be slutty at times but she's very bubbly and flirts with anything that moves. Her skills are seduction and lust. replied Lord Death, using his silly voicve to explain about Sarika.

How is that helpful in battle,father? questioned kidd, looking clueless at the pinkette that was fighting with Silver.

It's helpful for her charms, cause the person to lower their defence while her other teammate, that you'll meet soon enough, attack the oppoent and cause the oppoent to either beg for mercy or get killed. replied Lord Death, hugging his son in glee.

So who are the others, father? asked kidd, squirming to get out of the hug that his father placed him in.

You'll meet them soon son. replied Lord Death, patting his kid's head.

As he said that, the other cloaked people circled around the two fighting, and started to spin and spin till they mixed as one frightened flash.

Hoods down nine figues stood before them as Silver was knocked out with bruises all over her arms. As for Sarika she was on her knees coughing up blood with a blood encrusted sword through her stomach. Serinity scared as hell, ran to her sister and hugged her without a second thought.

P..Please be okay. PLEASE! I'm sorry that i was a bad sister. I'm sorry for everything just please...PLEASE be alright! I'd give up everything just to be with you.

Se-Serinity-chan, she'll be okay. Sh-She's been through worse. replied a quiet blonde, looking nervously at the silverette.

Bu-But, Lily-chan, I..I need her to be okay now! This wound is more sever than last time. I saw what she did, she tried killing herself and I'm to blame. S-So PLEASE...Just awakening her again...please cried serinity losing it infront of lily and cried her little angel heart out.

O-okay. Only for you. I promise on our lives. That doctor Seika will fix her. I promise. Replied Lily, reassuring the crying younger twin.

And that's lily Sinclaire. She's the sweetest and shyest girl you'll ever meet in your lifetime. Her skill is calmness and helpfulness. She is also Silver's step sister,though silver doesn't know that yet. Another thing about lily is that animals seem to adore her and she knows how to make sistuation and fights like the one we saw, stop. replied Lord Death, pulling off his mask in one swift movement.

Fa-Father you look just like m- before he could finish his father smiled at him and looked over at the other Sinclaires.

The one on the left lifting up Sarika-chan is Melody Sinclaire. Her mother and her fight constantly and aren't in good terms. Melody is the ultimate weapon that could defeat a death scythe if she wanted to. Her skill is descruction and humor. Two things that make her funny as hell but a burden on life as well. said Lord death being as serious as he could before turning away from his son to look back at the other sinclaires.

Black star appeared before Lord Death and started laughing as if he knew what was going on. Nyahahahaha! Now I know whos who, I can attack them. OFF I GO! screamed Black star trying to hit Melody, when...


	9. Chapter 8

Yay, I have a new play mate~ giggled melody, blocking black star's attack. I'm not a playmate for you to play with, I AM GOD growled black star, pushing back his weapon toward melody. psshh, A true god wouldn't be a pansy like you. sneered melody, slamming black star to the wall. You bitch! yelled black star shoving tsubaki's weapon form in her stomach.

Melody started giggling harder and harder as she slammed into black star, as he crashed to the wall, leaving tsubaki in her stomach.

F-Father, I thought you said she was harmless! replied kidd, looking angerily at his father.

Son, she is, but black star is messing with a Sinclaire's pride. If he wants to live, he will have to go through tests to prove that he is sorry. Only that will free him from his sin. But another thing is, what I don't get, is why is she playing with him? tilting his head toward melody.

Father, whats Sinclaire Pride and what does it have to do with anything?! PLease father, stop her before she kills my friend. I refuse to stand by and see this end badly. PLEASE, just stop this! agured kidd, seeing a New Sinclaire standing before him,blocking his way.

I-I'm sorry, But you will not interfer for i'm the goddess of nature, Alice Sinclaire! I refuse to move from this spot! yelled alice(bunny), as her ears twitched at the sound of kidd, walking toward her.

Your another Sinclaire, yet your so symesterical. I demand you tell me more about you, my dear said kidd, kissing her hand.

ummm... blushed Alice, trying not too look at kidd but at shinigami-sama.

Enough, I demand order in the name of the SInclaires.

Everyone looked to see a dark haired male in girl clothes of high fashion.

Suddenly...


	10. Chapter 9

Suddenly the male in high fashion, stepped toward melody and whispered in her ear. Melody, sighed heavily and let go of black star letting him breathe.

You won this round, little monkey! But once if it wasn't for Sam being here, I would've crushed you like a bug sneered melody, skipping happily to her friends.

Damn...I did nothing but get beat up a girl! H...How am I gonna be a god, if my only opponent is her, the sinclaires and kidd. thought black star, clenching his fists.

Then, he heard a clang as melody threw Tsubaki like she was just trash and that made black star angrier, but luckily Tsubaki stopped him from getting more damaged by the girl.

Soul, however was ogling the twin sisters, as they hugged each other, and giggled like mad.

MAKA CHOP! Maka yelled, hitting soul, super hard in the face, causing Serinity and Silver started giggling even harder.

Great, now they probably think I'm a loser. sighed soul, rubbing his head,when he saw Serenity walk up to him,and give him a hug, making him blush beat red and fainted with a nosebleed.

Serenity, not getting why he fainted, grew more worried, Silver sighed and started talking to her father, Sam Sinclaire.

Family meeting, all sinclaire's invited to this meeting. Including SHINIGAMI' lord death, looking at the Sinclaire's leader in approval.

With a nod, The sinclaires and the shinigamis disappeared to go to the meeting. That will change fate as we know it


	11. Chapter 10: OMG!

Authour note: Before I start the story, I want to let you all know is that I need some ocs to help in the story move along. Also this story is also coming to a end soon and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Serinity and soul fanfictions will be written as well, so you can always be updated on thier relationship :). Do you like the characters so far? If you don't i'm sorry about that, but it helps with the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. :)

The Sincalire's sat down as Shinigami-sama sat down with kidd at his side. Melody however bounced in her seat, causing some glares at her, though she didn't care.

So, this is very important and it's our duty to- before shinigami-sama could finisg, melody burst out laughing.

hahahahahahaha you said duty! giggled-snorted melody, getting a glare from Silver and Sarika. Melody knew she was getting glares, yet she kept giggling, like it was the funniest thing alive.

Melody spat Silver, clenching her teeth angerily at the giggling blonde.

Yes? asked melody, smiling innocently at Silver.

Shut the hell up. Silver said, glaring directly into the blonde's emerald colored eyes.

Nope~ giggled melody, getting reaper chopped twice for her nonesense. "Okay, back to the meeting said Lord Death, in his silly voice.

Anyway, I believe that we should allow Serinity and Silver to live here for the time being. So that, everyone is safe from the hunters. replied Sam, clipping his bangs back from his face.

Thats a good idea. The problem is, why are the hunters after the twins? Will their power really kill the world in seconds? questioned Lord Death, tilting his head to the right.

Well-

I'll speak for us. If you don;t mind sam. Glared Silver, causing a shiver of fear, run down sam's back.

Since I am the eldest of us, I will speak for me and Serinity, if the people don't mind. said Silver, looking at her fellow Sinclaires, while getting nods, from all of them.

Now that this group decided that I speak. I will inform the shinigamis, that we can take care of ourselves and don't need your hospitality at all. Also, I will state that if you think we'll helpless and not able to care for ourselves, I will simply remove your head, infront of the entire school. Thank you. As Silver said that, everyone looked at each other quietly, wondering if what she said was true, but no one dare to move from their chair or make a sound. Melody, still sleeping mumbled about bacon and how deliecious it is with cottage cheese.

Lord Death stood up, getting a glare from silver, daring him to spite her on what she said. "On a further note, we know sinclaires are able to take care of themselves and strong. Yet you worry about hunters and getting killed by them. I mean no offence on your part, except that i'm saying that, Silver, your intermidation won't work on me and that your lowly spite will backfire. Thank you. And with that Lord death, sat down, smiling at the now livid Silver.

Silver stood up, now even more livid by his smile. She spat into the mic, like she knew what she was gonna say.  
" Your pity us, with your pathetic people is a mockery to us! We deserve some respect, not some sas, from an old good looking-I mean old man that thinks he knows us! Well i depise you, and hope to the everlasting god, which is Serinity, that you die alone. Sitting down, Silver, saw how angry Lord death was, and was only being held back by his son, who glared at the now smiling black haired girl.

Suddenly, realizing what she said, Lord death, smirked and started taking off his mask, just to make Silver eat her words. Swallowing hard, Silver looked away, blushing a very pink as Lord death smile grew bigger.

Father, stop teasing Silver and let's contuine the meeting. Said Kidd looking from his father to silver.

Suddenly a certain blue haired monkey appeared, awakening melody with a great big cheer.

Yay, I won pumpkin pie! yelled melody, cheering real big with a smile.

YAHOOO~! I AM GOD! yelled black star, getting death glares from Silver.

Black star! You said you would be quiet! exclaimed tsubaki,looking over to the angry sinclaire, Silver.

ENOUGH! Who else decide to crash this very important meeting?! growled silver, letting Serinity stand up by her and give everyone who crashed the meeting a disappointed look.

Lord Death stood up, and looked at everyone who stepped foward from the darkness, soul, maka, blacvk star, LIz and patty, especailly crona. As everyone looked down, sadly, Lord Death cleared his throat and said something that shocked the Sinclaire's fully.

From this day forward, the sinclaires will live with certain individuals and keep them safe from the hunters. Further more, you will not use your abilities and act like normal school girls and boys. Your appearance will be changed by your abilities ONLY. Also, no physical contact with anyone except people you trust. Another thing, you will not hunt or have an pleasurable moments with your new room mates!

Okay, that unfair. This boh-day needs luh-ving everyday, you sick bastard! Fumed Sarika, glaring angrily at him.

Your body can deal with no sexual contact for a few years. After all, you are the Queen of lust. smiled Lord Death, not even threatened by the now fuming volcano of a girl.

hahahahha, Sarika can't have sex! hahhahahahha~ laughed Melody, twirling her blondish white hair.

Pyschical contact means no killing either, mel-o-dy! sneered Sarika, causing melody to glare daggers at her.

Melody and Sarika started to bicker, till Sam, the father of Serinity and Silver yelled in his all-hail-almighty-god voice.

Stop acting like children! We are Sinclaire's, not kids fighting over something! So stop acting up, or i'll spank you! glared Sam, knowing full well that they will stop their nonsense.

Oooo, that gave me shivers. purred Sarika, lustfully at Sam.

Sarika, You know I'm gay, right sighed Sam, trying to get the seductive girl off his back.

Yes, but I wouldn't mind, changing your mind. purred Sarika.

Sarika. stated Sam, looking over at her.

Yes? purred Sarika.

Shut the fuck up. smiled Sam, giving off a deadly aura.

As soon as the aura hit Sarika, she shut her mouth quickly as possibly once she felt it. Melody giggled, but then got the same glare from Samn, causing her to shut her mouth too.

Suddenly a twenty old looking lady steps out of the portal looking identical to Silver?!


	12. Chapter 11: The cloaked people revealed!

Suddenly a twenty old looking lady steps out of the portal looking identical to Silver?!

Mom?! screeched Silver and Serinity, looking dumbfounded.

MOM?! yelled everyone else realizing that she looked excatly like silver except had a bigger bust.

Hon, what are you doing here? replied Sam, hugging Samanatha, his twin, plus wife.

Looking for you! glared Samanatha, looking at Sam who sweatdropped.

Hon, I left a note... whispered sam, angering the blackette more.

Uh huh, suuurrreee~ And i'm a fat ass punk that has big boobs. laughed samantha mockingly.

Well you are a punk and gained a little weight but the boobs part, I've seen bigger. stated Sam happily.

PERVERT! cried Samantha, hitting sam with a guitar.

Hey, I had sex with you out of our father's wishes. So don't you call me a pervert!

You mean you never loved me?! JACKASS! screamed Samantha, getting more livid.

I never said I didn't love you. I said i had sex with you to have a future with you. But as you can tell I rather fuck men than women. stated sam, getting a slap across the face from Samantha.

I never wanna see you again! stomped Samantha, going over to her daughters.

Mom, eit zakki lobue? (Mom, are you okay?) {Sinclaire language asked the twins at the same time. Then came more cloaked people as Sam and his ex wife fought over some more unimportant matters. The red cloaked people all took off their hoods revealing the parents of the Sinclaire children that were the saviors of the others(Sinclaires).

Kitty Sinclaire, mother of Sarika, ripped off her cloak, showing off her bodice that was very tight around her chest area, making the young males of the soul eater cast, turn away.

Oh my, Such young men here. I wish I was young again, so I could partake in feasting on their love~ purred Kitty, making the males shiver in delight, except for the sinclaire males.

Sarika growled in annoyance, as she pulled to the side only to hear some swear words that were unheed to the others for they wondered why their parents have showed up.


End file.
